This invention relates in general to an apparatus for pulling a first pipe into contact with a stationary second pipe, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for pulling a first pipe into contact with a stationary second pipe.
Large pipes are often installed in situations in which it is desired to provide a path for water to flow where it is not desirable to have an open channel. For example, a sewer may be installed below grade in a location where a road will pass over the sewer. Large pipes may be sections of precast, concrete pipe that are abutted end-to-end to provide the desired total length of channel. Each individual section of pipe is typically pulled against a neighboring section, in order to provide an acceptable seal between the sections of pipe.
Known apparatus for pulling pipe can be large, extremely heavy, expensive, and difficult to position within a pipe. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved apparatus for pulling pipe that is smaller, lighter, less expensive, and easier to use than known apparatus.